


It's never the end, only new beginnings

by The_Poet_FnyM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Cas POV, Gen, Poetry, after season 5 finale, fallen!cas, i suppose its cas pov, mention of Adam Milligan in hell, mention of Castiel falling from heaven to be with Dean, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet_FnyM/pseuds/The_Poet_FnyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there would have been an apocalypse I believe that the earth had been the one crying the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never the end, only new beginnings

_did you know her then?_

 

a long time ago

she was shining

now, she is a wounded soul, an empty shell, burning

 

there’s this boy, who is stuck in hell

with the devil and his haunted men

we couldn’t do anything to help him home

it was too late

 

_she was screaming in agony_

 

I have to ask, did you see them? Do you know what happened to them?

I speak of the gates of heaven, my dear old friend.

 

No?

No, not me neither.

‘cause I had already fallen

by then

 

_she took me in_

 

The world did end and all my strength, all my loving

 I gave to a free and righteous man

 

_I like to think that she wasn't in pain_

 

If you haven’t seen the world at her finest moment, you weren’t there

_and like I said, she was wonderful , just wonderful - shining bright_

…

We could never dream of this brand new world

that would rise anew from the ashes

but, here we now are, my old friend

 

We are still here, still kicking, still fighting for our lives, making things up as we go - for family, for love, for her

-

I believe, that someday, she will smile again

 

_Mother Gaia_ …


End file.
